Ash's Quest(New Title Suggestions are welcome)
by LanceBoss
Summary: This story is about ash's journey should have gone through,Kanto,Orange Islands,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova and Kalos. more Focused on Pokedex completion. Different Starter.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Minimum age for becoming a trainer is increased to 15 due to large number of accidents out in the field due carelessness of 10 year old kids. But they are allowed to become junior trainers at age of 10 after passing a test conducted by each supervising professor and are provided with a Junior Pokedex. They are allowed to register 3 Pokémon till they come of age. They can choose a regular starter from the lab or parents can provide them with their first Pokémon.**

 **All canon Pokémon will be caught along with some of my favourites.**

 **No 4-attack limitation.**

 **Ideas used are some of my own plus some that stuck with me while reading other fanfictions plus some ideas from Naruto anime that I believe will make this even more fun.**

 **First chapter is a long one more than 2500 words.**

 **This is my fist fanfiction.**

 **Follows the anime with something extra from games.**

 **Don't expect the stupidity's in anime to repeat in this story.**

 **Let's Begin…**

 **Chapter-1: How It All Began**

In the Kanto region there is a small town called Pallet town, the home of the world famous Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak, where a boy named Ash lived, he loved Pokémon with all his heart and dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master. Ever since he could read, he started to read books about Pokémon; like Pokémon types, attacks, medicine, and the best ways to raise Pokémon. Ash lived with his parent's near Oak's ranch, in a modest house. His Father was man called Alexander Ketchum, an Indigo league ace trainer, his mother was Delia Ketchum, is a Pokémon breeder, who worked for professor Oak.

In school, ash was a bright student and impressed his teachers who one day called his parents to school and informed them about him being a prodigy. Knowing about his ambition his parent's urged him to prepare for Junior Trainer Licence exam conducted at viridian city for every 10 year old.

Along with Professor Oak, they started to teach him about Pokémon, eventually he impressed Professor so much that he made ash a part time lab aide and allowed him to interact and befriend Pokémon in the though oak offered to train his grandson Gary along with ash, he was not interested in learning and spend his time goofing off along with his friends from school.

His dad taught him about how to handle Pokémon at different situations that he learned from his long stint as an ace trainer along with their different habitats and his mom taught him to how to prepare food for each type of Pokémon and how to customize each recipe for each Pokémon, While professor Oak taught him how to raise various Pokémon from their egg stage to their final form.

The story begins on the day Ash passed the Junior Trainer Licence exam conducted on his 10th birthday at Viridian city.

"Ash! The results of the test are here!" Delia shouted.

"How did I do? Did I pass? "Ash asked nervously.

"Of course you did honey! How I wish your dad was here, he just had to leave today", Delia replied sadly.

"Let's go to the lab tomorrow after your dad arrives"

"Okay!" Ash replied resigned.

"Good Night Honey"

"Good Night Mom"

-Next Day Morning,

"Wake up ash! Dad's here" Shouted Delia

"I'm up"

"Hey, Dad"

"Hey Son, We got you a gift for passing the test and your 10th birthday"

"Two of our Pokémon had an egg and it hatched a few months ago "Delia explained.

"What Pokémon is it?"

"You can see for yourself later, it is in Oak's ranch along with its parents, the professor will register it as your starter as soon as you want to."

"Let's go now! "Ash replied hurrily.

"Okay", replied his mom teasingly, "after breakfast"

"Fine!" Ash replied irritated.

 **Time Skip**

 **Later at Oak's Ranch**

"Well can I see it now" Ash asked his parents annoyed.

"He's just outside, come on son bear with it for a few seconds"

"Ah you have arrived, Go on ash, Release it from its pokeball"said Oak.

"Come on Out! "Ash shouted jubilantly.

"….."

"…..."

"…"

"….."

"…..."

"…"

"Professor! It's empty!" Ash screamed

"Oops! Wrong poke ball "Oak replied embarrassed.

"Stop laughing guys, it's not funny "Ash screamed at his laughing parents.

"Ahem! Here you go ash, this is the right Pokéball" Oak says sheepishly handing over a Luxury Ball.

"Go On, Let it out of the poke ball"

"Come on Out! "Ash shouted jubilantly.

The Pokéball released a yellow, round bodied Pokémon with black stripes. It had two horns on its head which resembled the prongs of a plug, with holes in the side. It had a black lightning bolt mark on its chest and had rounded toeless feet. It had bulky arms with three claws instead of fingers

Which promptly started rotating its arms and yelled, "Elekidd"

"Wow! An Elekid! Awesome "Ash shouted with happiness.

Ash lowered himself to face Elekid while grinning and asked Elekid. "Do you want to be friends?"

To which Elekid promptly nodded while spinning his arms.

"Yes!" Ash whooped in joy.

"I'll be glad to have Elekid as my starter professor"

Professor turned to a computer for a few minutes and turned around with a Dark Blue coloured Pokédex.

"I registered Elekid on your Pokedex as your starter, remember ash, you are permitted to catch only three Pokémon till you are 15 years old, Be mindful of what you catch "Professor Oak reminded him.

"We are gonna be the best of friends! Watch out world Ash Ketchum is coming!"

"Why don't you two get to know each other better? And don't forget to use your Pokedex!" Oak enquired.

"Sure thing professor, we will be out in the fields "Ash shouted while running out to the fields.

Ash switched on the Pokédex (Ash's Unova Pokedex in anime but with Dark Blue colour)

'I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed for junior trainer Ash Ketchum of pallet town by Professor Oak. My function is to provide ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced'

As pointed it at Elekid.

'Scanning…..'

'Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid is the pre-evolved form of generates electricity by spinning its arms. Electric type. Male

Height: 0.8m

Weight: 25kg

Note: Specimen is taller and heavier than normal, it might have been chain bred with fighting types to obtain certain moves.

Attacks: Quick attack, Leer, Thunder Shock, Low Kick, Power up Punch

Egg Moves: Rolling kick (Locked), Barrier, Meditate, Teleport

Note: Rolling Kick can only be used after Evolution'

"Awesome Elekid! You are the best!"

To which Elekid nodded haughtily while spinning his arms.

"Hey Elekid can I give you a nickname? "Ash enquired.

To which Elekid nodded promptly.

"How about…Thor? The Norse god of thunder, you seem to be spinning your arms around like Thor is said to spin his hammer."

To which Elekid nodded and started spinning his arms around even faster and released a thunder shock to the skies screaming "Elekid".

"Hey Thor, I want to become the best Pokémon master in the whole world, are you willing work hard to be the best Electivire in the whole world?"

To which Thor nodded with enthusiasm.

This sight was witnessed by his parents and professor oak from the laboratory, none of them knew at that time the dream of the boy and his partner will become true in a few years.

-Next day Morning 6:00 AM

Ash is slowly waking up at the sound of alarm and goes down stairs into the living room and greets his parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Good Morning"

"Good Morning Ash, why are you up so early? Where's Thor?" Enquired his Dad.

"He's still sleeping, I decided to wake up early to do some research on Elekid and his evolutions"

To which his parents nodded impressed at his dedication and willingness to research.

After doing some research using Pokédex, internet and books and compiling information onto a note book.

'Hmm let's see'

'Elekid is limited by its poor electricity pool. To improve electricity power charge Elekid at every opportunity. This allow them to replenish their energy and also slowly allows them to build up the massive amount of electric power. Elekid traditionally evolves into an Electabuzz by absorbing electricity from thunderstorms, this is considered a rite of passage to this day in many Electivire colonies'

'So, if I manage to increase his electric pool to develop beyond that is needed for evolution it will give us a vast pool of electric power comparable to an Electivire even as an now I just have to convince him of this. I will have to use an ever stone for at least two years maybe three. This does give an opportunity to develop and strengthen non-electric moves.'

'It's time to wake Thor'

"Thor, buddy wake up! It's time for training" Ash shouted, startling Thor awake, who promptly decided to show his displeasure by hitting him with a thunder shock.

-After some time at oaks ranch

'It's good that I persuaded professor to give me an Everstone, now I just have to convince Thor, which might be easier said than done' Ash thought to himself.

"Thor let's start after a small warm up by running to that end of ranch and back"

After Warm Up…

"Let's start by seeing some of your attacks, Thor use all your attacks one by one as I say on the large rock"

"Let's go…..

Use Quick attack

…

Use low kick

….

Use thudershock

….

Use Power-Up Punch

…..

Use teleport to get to get back to me.

"Good, from what I've seen all your attacks are good but we have to do some training to develop teleport as an instinctive action in face of an attack in cases where quick attack can't help you dodge, let's begin after charging you for a while"

"Here we go, plug yourself into the plug there and absorb electricity"

"Thor, I've come up with a training plan which requires you to stay as an Elekid for a few years, I know this is difficult but we have to do this to make you the strongest Electivire in the whole world, Are you with me?"

To which Elekid nodded slowly.

"Let the training begin…."

 **After one year,**

 **Ash-11 Years Old**

"Good going pal, let's take a break"

"This past year was very hectic wasn't it Thor, you've become so strong and fast despite your size you are almost as fast as a normal wild Pikachu, and with your teleport you are even faster, I think it's a good thing that we call teleport Hirashin (Flying Thunder God from Naruto anime) as it hides the fact it is a simple teleport attack hence the chance for blocking it is very low as no one expects it to be such a simple attack since we use a Flash and charge combo along with it to provide a distraction and your meditate move has helped a lot to increase your psychic attacks, I believe if we proceed as such, in a few years you might even develop telepathy!"

"After a small break and charging lets complete the new attack we've been working on. With magnet rise and Hirashin we can eliminate your fatal weakness to ground types, good thing your mental abilities are so high due to your parent being a Hypno eh?"

 **After another two years,**

 **Ash-13 Years Old**

"I'm proud of you Thor, you've come so far, that I can say for sure you are now almost as strong as an Electivire with your electric pool, and you've develop your psychic abilities to such an insane degree that you're almost precognitive and can use telepathy"

'You honour me with your words brother, you've kept your promise, and you have made me stronger than any Electabuzz we came across in the ranch stronger than either your parents or Professor Oak expected. I am so glad that I got you as my friend and partner three years ago, Thank you Ash, for making me what I am today'

"It was my duty and you made it possible by working with me this long, holding your impulse to evolve at bay"

"I think it's time for you to evolve, there was a forecast that a huge thunderstorm is going to occur near pallet town tonight, and we can go out with your parents to watch you evolve into an Electabuzz the traditional way, by absorbing electricity from a thunderstorm, I hope you are ready my friend. To get maximum gain from this you have to follow by directions to the point, got it?"

'I know, you've said this before, I believe we can do this tonight, together'

"Let's Do It" Yelled Ash.

 **At Home**

"Dad, Mom, Professor Oak, thank you for coming. Tonight Thor is evolving the traditional way by absorbing lightning from a thunderstorm"

"Where is he?" enquired Delia.

"He's meditating in preparation for tonight. I want you three along with his parents to watch him evolve tonight. This is going to be a big leap for us and we want all of you to be present for tonight for his evolution. Can you guys do that for us?"

"Sure" they replied together.

"I believe this might be a rare opportunity to record the phenomenon and watch it, so I will be there early with some recording equipment's, if you are okay with it Ash" Oak enquired almost pleading for a chance to record such a rare phenomenon by himself.

"Sure thing professor, it's the least I could do in return for all the help you've provided for us in training and teaching me" Ash reassured him.

"Thank You Ash, I'll be back later" replied Oak, while rushing to his lab.

At 8:00PM

"Are you ready Thor?"

"I am"

"Let's go"

Outside the town, but near to the ranch, in an area devoid of trees.

"Maintain a telepathic link with me till the lightning strikes you, and follow all my orders, got it Thor?'

'I Do'

"Ready Professor"

"Ready" yelled back Oak.

"Ok establish the mental link now Thor"

'Take a deep breath

Clear your emotions

Use Meditate

Followed by Magnet Rise

Use Rain Dance to increase the storms turbulence

Run as much electricity as possible around your body (Raikages Lightning Armour)

On the count of three intensify the Armour and focus your psychic powers and electro kinesis to shape the lightning to a single straight narrow beam and focus it towards you and absorb it while focusing on your fondest memories and your greatest desire to evolve, cut the link on 3,okay'

'Okay'

'1

2

3'

"Go" Yelled Ash.

Thor P.O.V

'Meditate'

'Magnet Rise'

'Lightning Armour'

'Maximum Power'

'Condense to narrow straight beam'

'The Day he first saw his parents after hatching'

'The Day he first met Ash'

'The day Ash finally said I was ready to evolve'

'That I surpassed his expectation'

'I want to become the best, I will be the best…..'

'Lord Arceus,Lady Mew, Lord Zekrom,Lord Raikou,Lady Zapdos Bless me so that I can attain my dream of being the best above all give me the will to stand besides Ash as his partner and protect the innocent from harm'

'Bless Me….'

'I Beg of you bless meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..'

Third Person P.O.V

The storm suddenly intensified, with increased flashes of lightning bolts; suddenly a narrow bluish white narrow stream of lightning was seen falling towards the floating Elekid, which resulted in a huge flash and smoke.

The storm clouds started drifting away and a teenager was seen running towards the centre of smoke accompanied by an Electivire,Hypno,two males and a female….

The Smoke started drifting away even as they were running towards the clearing the smoke completely drifted away as they reached the charred portion of the clearing

Revealing…..

An Electabuzz of larger than the normal specimen, which promptly shouted "Electabuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" while spinning its arms even faster than it did before evolution.

There stood Thor with a wide grin that threatened to split his face…..

 **Ash's Pokémon:**

 **Elekid/Thor (Just Before Evolution)**

 **Moves:** **Quick attack, Leer, Thunder Shock, Low Kick, Power up Punch,** **Barrier, Meditate, Teleport, Swift, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Punch ,Discharge, Screech, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Magnet Rise, Charge** , **Signal Beam,** **Uproar,** **Rain Dance,** **Psychic,** **Flash, Double Team ,** **Substitute,** **Electro Web, Charge Beam,Volt Switch**

 **Developed Combos: Hirashin (Charge+Flash+Teleport)**

 **Read and Review….**

 **Notes:**

 **Electivire is one of my favourite Pokémon I feel that a bit underused everywhere, in games and even fanfiction. So, I felt the need to rectify the situation and here we are, with my first ever fanfiction.**

 **Hope I didn't go too overboard…**

 **In general it will follow the anime however some parts of game will also be used.**

 **Haters will be ignored, constructive criticism, advices and opinions are welcome**

 **The story will become more detailed after the journey begins, this chapter can be considered as a prologue.**


	2. Pokemon Emergency

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon.

" **Read"-Dialogues**

' **Review'-Thoughts/Telepathy**

 **Despite the beginning of the story I would like to make one thing clear, Ash is not going to be an electric specialist, he's gonna be a multi-type specialist catching a large number of Pokémon both canon and non-canon.**

 **I'm going to rectify any thoughts in that direction by the end of this chapter.**

 **I also edited the first chapter a bit,nothing too drastic just some changes in format.**

 **Ash -13 year old**

 **Here goes the next chapter:**

Chapter 2- Pokémon Emergency

The smoke cleared to reveal an Electabuzz larger than the normal specimen, which promptly shouted "Electabuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" while spinning its arms even faster than it did before evolution.

There stood Thor with a wide grin that threatened to split his face…..

"Thor! Pal are you ok?" Ash enquired worriedly.

'I'm fine ash, although I might need some time to get used to the size of my body'

"That's fine we'll take a break for a few days to get your body coordination under control. I'll have to do some research to create a new training regime for you"

'I might be combat ready within a week'

"We shall see, Now, rest my friend. Return", launching a red beam from the Pokéball returning Thor for rest.

"Well Ash, I believe it was a success and you now have the finest Electabuzz that I've ever seen in my life" Oak congratulated ash.

"Thank you professor. Mom, Dad, Hypno and Electivire thank you for being here with us to witness Thor's evolution; it meant a lot to us. "Ash replied.

"You're welcome son, now let's go get some rest for tonight. It was a long night for both you and all of us" Alexander Ketchum replied.

Oak quickly added, "And I'll see you in the morning at the lab for Thor's check-up"

"Okay" Ash replied to both his dad and professor.

 **Time Skip**

 **At Oak's Lab:**

"Good Morning Professor", Ash greeted Professor Oak as he walked into the lab.

"Ah, Good Morning Ash, is Thor ready for his check-up?" Oak enquired.

"He's Ready, Come on out Thor" Ash replied, promptly releasing Thor inside the lab.

"Ah, He looks really strong eh? Are you ready Thor?"Oak enquired.

'I am ready'

"You know, I still haven't gotten used to the fact that he can use telepathy, it is simply astounding that you trained his mental abilities to such a level considering that he's not a psychic type. You both should be proud for this marvellous achievement" Oak said to Ash with some pride in his voice.

"I am proud of him for under such intense training with no complaints, still, it's thanks to all the psychic types in the lab and Hypno that we were able to do this" Ash replied.

"Let's begin with the check-up, shall we?" Oak enquired.

'"Okay"' Ash and Thor replied together.

 **Time Skip: Two hours later**

Oak began "Ash, this report contains the details from the check-up, why don't you and Thor go through it and ask me if you require any clarification, I have also included the current attacks he knows after evolution by using your Pokédex to scan him".

"Thank you professor we'll go through it out in the fields, if it's okay with you" Ash replied.

"Its fine Ash you can go outside" Oak assured him.

'Now let's see….

' **Pokémon: Electabuzz/Thor**

 **Owner/Trainer: Ash**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Height: 1.6 M (Normal-1.1 M)**

 **Weight: 40 Kg (Normal-30Kg)**

 **Abilities: Static and Vital Spirit**

 **Attacks:** **Quick attack, Leer, Thunder Shock, Low Kick, Power up Punch,** **Barrier, Meditate, Teleport, Swift, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Punch ,Discharge, Screech, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Magnet Rise, Charge** **,** **Signal Beam,** **Uproar,** **Rain Dance,** **Psychic,** **Flash, Double Team ,** **Substitute,** **Electro Web, Charge Beam,Volt Switch**

 **Attacks learned on evolution:** **Rolling Kick,** **Karate Chop and Wild Charge**

The Pokémon appears to be in perfect health but I recommend that you begin heavy training only after a day of complete rest for Electabuzz. An anomaly has been noted while examination, generally Electabuzz become enraged on seeing red colour but this Electabuzz seemed to remain calm, this is probably due to the highly developed mental abilities of the specimen. The electricity pool of this Pokémon is abnormally large this is probably due to the unique evolution method'.

"It looks very good Thor, now let's go home and get some rest, I have to do some research for your training" Ash said to Thor with pride evident in his voice.

'Before that, Ash, we haven't discussed about future teammates, you know you can catch another two before you turn 15…..'

'I know, I haven't forgotten we'll get some new teammates next week after you undergo some training, I will have to obtain permission from my parents'

'Fine let's go home now'

 **Two Days Later**

 **Morning at Oaks Ranch**

"Come on Thor you have to run, we don't want to become too dependent on Hirashin in our battles, it will become a crutch and if we face a ghost type or psychic type it won't help us at all. As soon as you finish your warm up we can begin with your real training.

While Thor was doing some heavy warmup with some grumbling,

'Let's see what Pokédex has about Electabuzz…

'Electabuzz are known for the lightning fast punches that allows them to keep up with any fighting Pokémon in a ring. They are also known for their tendency to become furious and frankly batshit-crazy on seeing the colour red, this is seen in wild Electabuzz and Electabuzz that are being simply taught powerful moves without training their mind. An Electabuzz that does not get mad on seeing red colour is a dangerous opponent in a battle, as their budding psychic abilities that stem from rigorous mental training, working in tandem with their electro kinesis makes them very dangerous simply due their control over electricity that is said to surpass any electric Pokémon with the exception of legendary Electric Pokémon. An abysmally trained or wild Electabuzz is a blunt axe whereas a properly trained Electabuzz is a sharp axe that can work with precision as well as power.

They evolve into the fearsome yet awe inspiring Electivire-a true lord of electric beasts that simply became faster with each strike of an enemy's thunderbolt. In the past, they evolved by undergoing strict training in places of Varying electric field density like Chargestone cave in Unova, Electric Plant in Kanto and in Sinnoh. The impatient and brave ones leave in search of thunderstorms caused by the presence of Legendary Pokémon that are embodiment of electricity like Zapdos and Raikou in hopes of obtaining the dense and pure form of electricity directly from the source and thereby attaining evolution.

Ever since the discovery of Electrizer, a simple but costly method, the number of Electivire has considerably gone up all around the world. Thereby increasing the number of Electivire all around the world.

"Oh done with the warm-up already? Let's begin shall we?"

"Let's start by refining your new moves"

"We'll start with Rolling Kick then Karate Chop and finally Wild Charge"

To which Thor answered with a nod of his head.

"Go, Use Rolling Kick on that boulder" Ash commanded.

To which Thor answered with a quick 1800 rotation Kick that shattered the boulder in small pieces.

"Good speed of execution and you managed to transfer the full momentum from the spin to the kick. Well done, I can see that move needs no refining. I'm sure we can increase the power by increasing your physical strength"

Which Thor acknowledged with a quick nod of his head.

"Now let's see a karate chop on the next boulder"

To which Thor replied with a sharp chop on the boulder that shattered it.

"Again Good, Now use wild charge on that tree" Ash ordered.

Thor suddenly became enshrouded with a cloak of electricity and promptly hitting the tree, which caused a huge dent on the charge and some recoil damage to Thor.

"Obviously, that one needs a lot of work and there should be no recoil damage. That would require some work" Ash mused out loud.

To which Thor answered with a determined grunt.

"Let the training begin…."

 **Time Skip: 1 Week later**

After some rigorous training with Thor which resulted in the mastery of Wild charge and discussion with his parent's Ash finally obtained permission to go out of pallet town to catch new members for his team.

Just outside Pallet town,

'Where are we going Ash?' Thor enquired.

'We are going to Viridian City' Ash replied.

They started walking towards viridian city in silence. After covering some distance, suddenly they hear a loud cry, 'Spearowwwwww…..'

'What's that Ash?'

'It sounds like those insane Spearow found a new victim. Come, let's hurry someone might need our help'

As they were running towards the Spearow they noticed that they were attacking a small Pokémon in their midst, which was trying to repel them using its water gun.

As they neared the Spearow they noticed that the Pokémon being attacked was a Poliwag which looked like it would faint any second.

"Quick, Thor Use Hirashin to bring that Poliwag here"

Which resulted in a yellow flash that distracted the Spearow for a second which was all Thor required to grab the Poliwag and reach near Ash. Unfortunately, the Spearow at the back of the flock saw the Poliwag near Ash and alerted its pack with a shrill cry which resulted in all of them facing towards Ash.

"Thor use Thunder and fry them up…."

Which resulted in a huge rumbling of thunder and a flash of yellow light and before the Spearow could react, they were all knocked out with a single attack.

'I will have to catch Poliwag, it's in a bad shape and it might give us sufficient time to save its life '

"Go Pokéball"

The Pokéball continued twitching from side to side for a few tense seconds before coming to rest. On which ash commanded with urgency in his voice,

"Thor, Use teleport to get us to the Pokémon centre in Viridian City, hurry"

Which ash found was right in front of him after a quick and precise teleport.

"NURSE JOY! WE HAVE A POKÉMON IN CRITICAL CONDITION" Ash screamed while rushing into the Pokémon centre.

"Calm down young man and tell me what happened" Nurse Joy quietly ordered him.

Ash told "Spearow" with a bit of rush that made nurse joy pale suddenly and order Chansey to take the Pokéball to the emergency treatment room, to which they all started to rush to while ash explained in detail what happened.

On reaching the emergency treatment room, Nurse Joy said "Wait here while we work on the Poliwag"

To which ash replied with a question, "Can we do anything to help"

"Pray for the Poliwag, its condition is critical from I heard."

"I'll remain out here" Ash replied sombrely.

 **Time Skip: Two hours later**

The door suddenly opened revealing a tired but jubilant Nurse Joy who walked towards ash while saying. "The Poliwag will be fine by tomorrow it was sure lucky that you came across it in such a critical situation"

"Phew! I'm glad Poliwag is fine" Ash replied relief sounding in his voice.

"You know, I never asked for your name in all the rush" Nurse Joy said with embarrassment evident in her voice.

"My name Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Thor" Ash Replied.

"Well, it sure has been a long time since I've been around such a well behaved Electabuzz around" Nurse Joy said suddenly.

"Hehe" "Elec…"Ash and Thor said while rubbing the back of the head slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway, I'll have to contact the league to send some of their ace trainers to remove the Spearow from here this is the fifth incident this week" Nurse joy said with some steel in her voice and continued "New trainers have been arriving here half pecked to death".

She continued "Why don't you call your parents Ash" Nurse Joy suggested.

"Okay and I will need a room for two days here Nurse Joy" Ash replied.

"Sure, just hand me your Pokédex."

After entering some details in the computer from the Pokédex,

"Here we go, Junior Trainer Ash Ketchum, a single room for two day"

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash replied.

- **Author's Note:**

 **The chapter ended up being big so I had to split it into two.**

 **Let me know about your opinion about the bit about Electabuzz and Electivire in your reviews or PM me.**


	3. New Friends

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon.

" **Read"-Dialogues**

' **Review'-Thoughts/Telepathy**

 **Here goes the next chapter:**

 **Ash -13 year old**

Chapter 3-New Friends

Next Day Morning

After a lengthy phone call to his home and a good night rest, Ash and Thor woke up early in the morning and carried out their usual morning routine.

"Good Morning Nurse Joy" Ash greeted Nurse Joy.

"Good Morning Ash "Nurse Joy replies politely.

"How Poliwag?" Ash enquired

"He's fine, he's just sleeping now, since he's your Pokémon, I'll tell you this, give him rest with no physical activity for at least a week. You can take him with you tomorrow after a day of observation" Nurse Joy replied with finality in her tone.

"Okay" Ash replied.

He continued "If he's okay, can we take a trip to the viridian forest, I want to see if I can catch my last team member"

"Its fine, what Pokémon are you looking for anyway?" Nurse Joy enquired.

"I'm looking for a Swablu" Ash replied.

"They can't be found very easily, they can be found only very deep inside the woods which is infested with bug type Pokémon also and that too very rarely" She continued "Be very quiet and alert while being in that forest, the Beedril in the forest are particularly fierce towards anything that disturbs the peace of the forest" Nurse Joy added in a serious tone.

"We'll be careful thank for the advice, I'll see you in the evening" Ash replied and rushed out of the Pokémon centre with Thor running by his side towards the viridian forest.

Inside the viridian forest,

'It sure is a huge forest eh, Thor?'

'It sure is Ash'

After wandering through the forest for a few hours…..

'It full of Caterpie and Weedil with the occasional Kakuna and Metapod and let's not forget those Pikachu we met some time ago' Thor complained

'Don't get frustrated Thor I'm sure that we'll come across some other Pokémon'

After traveling some distance,

'Keep an eye out for the flock of Swablu Thor'

After some time near an infestation of Caterpie,

'There they are, Thor get ready to use a thunder shock when I say so'

'From what I've heard the Swablu at the edge of the flock are the strongest and will stay back to repel the attacker while the rest of the flock escapes to safety, let's see if it's true' Ash thought to himself.

'Now use it near the Swablu at the centre of the flock'

On cue, Thor released a weak shock of electricity that startled the Swablu and scared them into flying away, except one, which stayed back to deter the threat to the flock.

'Just as I expected' Ash thought.

'Come Thor lets go near it' Ash directed Thor.

"Hey Swablu, I challenge you to a battle"

To which Swablu answered with a high pitch shriek indicating its readiness for battle.

"Let's begin" Ash said with a smile.

"Thor use Lightning Bind"

Thor promptly released a web of electricity and a wave of stars which combined to form an electric web with star shaped ends that caught the Swablu despite its effort due to the never miss property of swift attack and started to electrocute the Swablu which suddenly used a Hidden Power attack that destroyed the web and charged towards Thor at high speeds.

"Thor use Hirashin and hit it with dual thunder punch"

Thor suddenly vanished in a flash and punched the Swablu with two fists covered with lightning and caused the Swablu to hit the ground.

"Good job Thor, now, Go Pokéball" Ash said and tossed a pure white Pokéball with red circle through its centre at the Swablu which was caught by the premier ball with a red light and the ball started rocking from side to side for a few tense seconds and came to rest.

"All right I caught a Swablu" Ash yelled with happiness in his voice.

'Ash let's get out of here before the Beedrill arrives'

'God! I forgot about that, Thor take us to the Pokémon centre at viridian city'

In front of the Pokémon centre

'Good job Thor lets go inside'

"Hey, Nurse Joy, how's Poliwag?" Ash asked.

"He's doing much better now, in fact he woke up a while ago and drifted off to sleep a while ago" she replied.

"That's good, can you heal Thor and my new Swablu" Ash asked.

"Sure, return Thor to his Pokéball and give them to me, come back after an hour" she replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour. I want to call my parents" Ash.

 **After an hour,**

"Here you go Ash, both Pokémon are fine" She told him while handing over the two Pokéball.

"Thank you, I want to get to know Swablu, well be outside in the training area" Ash replied.

Out in the training field,

"Go Pokéball" the Pokéball released the Swablu.

Ash pointed the Pokédex at the Swablu

'Swablu, the cotton bird Pokémon, Swablu constantly grooms its cotton like wings. It takes a shower to clean itself if it becomes dirty. This Swablu is a female with Ability Natural Cure and Cloud Nine.

This Pokémon is of 0.6 M height and weighs 1.2 Kg

Attacks: Peck, Growl, Astonish, Sing, Safeguard, Mist, Dragon Pulse, Hidden Power, Roost, Agility, Haze, Feather Dance,

Egg Moves: Hyper Voice, Pursuit and Power Swap (All are locked until evolution)'

"Impressive Swablu" Ash praised her.

To which Swablu gave a prideful chirp.

Ash continued "I was impressed by the way you battled in the forest you are a fierce and skilled battler"

"My goal is to become the world's greatest Pokémon master and I can make you the strongest Altaria if you follow me, what do you say?" Ash asked with apprehension evident in his voice.

Dispelling his doubts, Swablu nodded enthusiastically.

"You've already met Thor there is another member of the team that I captured yesterday to save it from the Spearow flock he will be released tomorrow and we can begin both of you training together the day after tomorrow.

On hearing "Spearow" the Swablu suddenly gained a pissed of expression on her face and nodded to answer ash's reasoning.

He continued "Poliwag is sure to have an ingrained fear toward bird like Pokémon after yesterday's attack, I want you to help him get over the fear of bird Pokémon, if he has developed it, but you should be gentle alright?"

To which she nodded acknowledging her new trainers words.

 **==========================================================Time Skip-Next Day Evening**

"Here you go Ash your Poliwag is back to perfect health and don't forget what I said alright?" Nurse Joy ended with a serious tone.

"I won't", He assured her and continued, "anyway I' returning to pallet town today"

"That's fine, hope you had a good stay"

"I did" he assured her.

While walking towards Pallet Town, Ash pointed his Pokédex at the Net Ball in his hand

''Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon, It has no arms but its tail makes it a strong swimmer. This Pokémon is a male with Ability Water Absorb and Swift Swim.

It is 0.8m tall and weighs 12 Kg.

Attacks: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun

Egg Moves; Ice Ball, Water Pulse, Mud Shot and Mind Reader"

'Not bad eh?' Ash enquired.

'Impressive for a small Pokémon'

"Together with you, Poliwag and Swablu I'm sure I can attain my dream of being the greatest Pokémon master the world has ever seen" Ash shouted, happiness evident in his voice.

 **Time Skip: 6 months later**

 **Ash-13 Year and Six months old**

Ash pointed the Pokédex at the tough looking Poliwhirl,

'Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon, Its highly developed muscles Poliwhirl to move efficiently on land, plus it is even more agile in water. This Pokémon is a male with Ability Water Absorb and Swift Swim.

It is 1.2m tall and weighs 22 Kg.

Attacks: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Wake-Up Slap, Rain Dance, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Hidden Power, Protect, Return, Dig, ,Double Team, Facade, Rest ,Attract, Round, Scald, Sleep Talk, Substitute, Secret Power, Haze,Mist,Refresh, ,Water Pulse

Attacks Learned on Evolution: Waterfall, Ice Ball, Mind Reader, Endeavour, Hydro Pump, Mud Bomb, Endure'

"Good going Triton" Ash congratulated the newly evolved Poliwhirl.

Next, he pointed his Pokédex at the rather big Swablu,

'Swablu, the cotton bird Pokémon, Swablu constantly grooms its cotton like wings. It takes a shower to clean itself if it becomes dirty. This Swablu is a female with Ability Natural Cure and Cloud Nine.

This Pokémon is of 1 M height and weighs 1.2 Kg

Attacks: Peck, Growl, Astonish, Sing, Safeguard, Mist, Dragon Pulse, Hidden Power, Roost, Agility, Haze, Feather Dance, Disarming Voice, Natural Gift, Round, Take Down, Refresh, Mirror Move, Cotton Guard, Moon Blast, Ice beam, Aerial Ace, Echoed Voice, Double Team, Steel Wing, Substitute, Dazzling Gleam, Secret Power, Dragon Rush, Feather Dance, Uproar, Tailwind, Heat Wave

Egg Moves: Hyper Voice, Pursuit and Power Swap (All are locked until evolution)'

"Good job, Moria" Ash congratulated the Swablu.

And lastly he pointed the Pokédex at the big Electabuzz.

'Electabuzz the electric Pokémon, the evolved form of Elekid. With powerful electric currents running through its body, this Pokémon appears to glow. This Electabuzz is a male with ability Static and Vital Spirit.

This Pokémon is of Height: 1.65 M and Weight: 42 Kg

Attacks: Quick attack, Leer, Thunder Shock, Low Kick, Power up Punch, Barrier, Meditate, Teleport, Swift, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Punch ,Discharge, Screech, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Magnet Rise, Charge, Signal Beam, Uproar, Rain Dance, Psychic, Flash, Double Team , Substitute, Electro Web, Charge Beam,Volt Switch, Rolling Kick, Karate Chop, Wild Charge, Brick Break, Return, Hidden Power, Low Sweep, Attract, Rest, Sleep Talk, Protect, Iron Tail, Hammer Arm, Cross Chop, Focus Blast, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Dynamic Punch, Dual Chop, Snore, Secret Power, Façade, Round, Fling, Toxic'

"Well done Thor, you've learned all the moves an Electabuzz can learn, according to the Pokédex" Ash congratulated Thor.

"You all have worked very hard for the past six months I'm very proud of you guys" Ash congratulated all of his Pokémon.

 **Time Skip-1 year 6 Months Later**

 **Ash-15 Years Old**

"Happy Birthday Ash, you are going to begin your journey tomorrow right?" Professor Oak asked Ash.

"I am" he answered.

"Where's Gary?"

"You know how he is, he left last week on his journey, the next day he became 15"Oak replied.

"He left a gift for you with me" professor oak handed over a gift wrapped box.

On opening it ash found 2 each of every Pokéball available in the market.

"This is from his own collection of Pokéball he acquired over the years as gifts" Oak answered the unasked question.

"What Pokémon did he choose as a starter?" Ash questioned.

"He started with a Squirtle" Oak replied and he handed over another gift, "this is from me"

Ash opened the box to find it filled with two each of evolutionary stones and evolutionary items like Electrizer and metal coat.

"I can't accept this professor these are very costly and very rare" Ash complained.

"In that case consider this payment for the help you provided around the lab the past few years and the chance you gave to study your Pokémon, You can consider it as a sort of incentive for completing the Pokédex too" Oak answered with a wink and continued, "come by the lab tomorrow before setting out, I have to upgrade your Pokédex to trainer level Pokédex"

"I will, thanks again professor and Good Night" Ash replied with happiness evident in his voice

"Good Night Ash" Oak replied while walking out of the house.

After the party,

"Ash it's time for our gifts" his mother announced.

"I'll go first" and she handed over a wrapped gift on opening he found an Xtransiver, "I have entered dad's and my number along with professor oak's in it"

"Thanks mom" Ash answered.

His father came forward and said, "Well son, you have grown up into a fine young man that I'm very proud of. I thought long and hard what to get you and finally decided on this" and he handed over a pure red Pokéball "This is a Pokémon that I ran into a couple of weeks ago, he was running around causing mischief in Cinnabar island. Go on release him" he encouraged Ash.

Ash threw the Pokéball releasing a quadrupled Pokémon that had orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly and tail is cream coloured. It has an additional tuft of fur on top of its head also coloured cream.

"Growwwwwww" It growled.

"Wow, a Growlithe" ash gasped.

"I ran into him near the burned mansion, he was being chased by some tourist for stealing his map" he answered the unasked question with amusement evident in his tone and continued, "I think he was feeling lonely there. I want you to take him with you, I'm sure he will be helpful in your journey"

"I will, if he wants to come with me" Ash answered.

To which the Growlithe nodded by wagging his tail.

"Looks like you are friends already"

To which the Growlithe nodded.

"It's your big day tomorrow Ash you better get some sleep or you will be late tomorrow" his mother reminded him.

"I will, Good Night Mom, Good Night Dad" he said while going into his room with Growlithe hot on his heels.

"Good Night, Ash"

Inside the room,

"Growlithe, I will show you the rest of my Pokémon tomorrow okay, I'm a bit tired"

To which the Growlithe nodded.

"Return" Ash said while pointing the Cherish ball at Growlithe and returned the Pokémon to his Pokéball.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Combo:**

 **Lightning Bind-Electro Web + Swift**

 **Moria means 'The wind'**

 **To the one who enquired if ash will catch a Dratini, he will, but only after he obtains some gym badges, dratini lovers will have to wait for some time.**

 **Ash begins his journey next chapter.**


	4. The First Battle

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon.

" **Read"-Dialogues**

' **Review'-Thoughts/Telepathy**

 **Revised chapter 4.**

 **After I read the review, I felt that I was doing the same thing the anime did to Pikachu in every region, I was underplaying Thor's power, thanks for pointing it out by the way. So I revised it a bit, did some corrections and made sure the battle was short and gave a quick and decisive victory to Thor. Here goes the revised chapter:**

 **Ash -15 years old**

Chapter 4-The First Battle

'Finally, the day has arrived, I'm leaving on my journey today' Ash thought to himself while changing out his pyjamas into his new dress after his morning rituals.

His thought turned to his friends he had acquired ever since he passed the junior trainer test, His starter Thor the Electabuzz; Triton, the Poliwhirl the first Pokémon he ever caught; Moria the Swablu he met in the viridian forest and the little Growlithe his dad gave him for his birthday.

'Almost forgot'

"Come on out Growlithe…."

He lowered himself to the level of the puppy Pokémon and started patting his head. To which he replied by wagging his tail side to side.

Ash took out his Pokédex and pointed it at Growlithe.

'Growlithe, the puppy Pokémon, Growlithe are very loyal and won't move unless their trainer commands are known for their superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. This Growlithe is a male with ability Flash Fire and Justified.

This Pokémon is of 0.6 M height and weighs 15 Kg.

Attacks: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer, Odour Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel

Egg Moves- Close Combat, Morning Sun (Both Locked)'

"Very good Growlithe, your moves are impressive" Ash praised the Growlithe.

"How about I give you a nickname?" Ash enquired.

On hearing this the Growlithe started barking and wagging its tail.

"Hmmm….how about Canicus?" Ash enquired.

To which the Growlithe started barking with happiness in its voice.

"Let's go down for breakfast"

After a good breakfast and a tearful departure from his parents (Mainly his mother while his dad looked on in pride) Ash and Canicus started walking towards Professor Oaks Lab.

- **Inside the Lab** ,

"Hey professor" Ash shouted out loudly as he opened the door to the lab.

"Ah, hello ash, are you ready for you journey?" Oak enquired.

"I sure am! How are my Pokémon?"

"Oh they are fine, beyond fine in fact" he continued, "ah, he gave you that Growlithe eh"

"He did" ash answered with some rush evident in his tone.

"Wait for some time Ash, I have to give you a new Pokédex and register all you Pokémon in you Pokédex" Oak replied.

After some rushed operations in the computer Professor Oak pointed a scanner at the three Pokéball in the desk and finally pointed it at the Growlithe, who was looking around with wonder evident in his eyes.

"Here you go ash" Professor Oak said and handed him a black Pokédex.

"This is the latest Pokédex model upgraded with Unovan Technology, it has a hologram display option along with serving as your id during your journey, it can also transport Pokémon to and from the lab when you desire. Since you were a junior trainer you can hold up to 10 Pokémon on your journey" He added in a stern tone, "If I see that you cannot handle more Pokémon I will implement the limiter and you will be allowed to carry only six Pokémon with you. For this purpose you are to allow to send you Pokémon to the lab for check up every month once you've captured more than six Pokémon"

"Its fine professor" Ash replied.

"It's time for us to leave Canicus" Ash said to the Growlithe as he turned around to walk out of the lab.

"You're welcome to contact me using your Xtransiver if you have any enquires ash" Oak said to ash as he walked out of the lab.

"I will professor" Ash replied and continued walking.

 **In front of the road to viridian city,**

Ash stood just outside pallet town in his travel clothes (Kanto and Orange League dress)and the standard trainers bag that was a scientific miracle with many columns each containing a separate class of vital items like spare clothes along with Customized PokéChew for each of his Pokémon along with his food. Another column contained his tent. Pokéballs, Evolution Items and Medicine were stored in separate column.

"Come on out" Ash yelled throwing the three Pokéball.

"Elec….." "Poli….." "Altariaa…."

The balls released an Electabuzz along with Poliwhirl and Swablu.

"Canicus, meet Thor, Triton and Moria" Ash told the Growlithe.

"Guys, this is Canicus, my dad gave him to me yesterday as a birthday present" Ash replied to the enquiring looks.

After a few minutes of intermingling between the Pokémon.

"Alright, now let's get going to viridian city" Ash yelled out.

After a few hours,

"Let's take a small break" Ash suggested to his Pokémon as they came near a quiet spot near to the river that flowed near the route between pallet town and viridian city.

"Moria, come down" Ash shouted.

The Swablu, on hearing her name promptly flew down.

"Let's take a small break I want to give each of you a new move to work with"

"Firstly, Thor there are no more moves that you can learn naturally or through TM until you evolve, so, I want you to work on precision of your psychic attacks, I want you to lift small amount of water and change it to resemble yourself in shape. This is the first part for a new combo we're gonna do, understood?"

'I do'

'Then hop on to it'

"Now Triton you can already do Ice Ball attack perfectly, I want you to work on Hail attack, it is a combination ice ball attack and Rain Dance instead of causing normal rain, condense the water in to small ice balls. Now you can work on this attack but be careful where you are aiming."

'I Know' the Poliwhirl replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph, Now Moria, you already know Heatwave attack perfectly, I want you to condense the heat wave into a narrow fire stream, this will help a lot when you learn flamethrower on you evolution"

Moria chirped and flew away to another corner to practice the heat wave. Now ash turned towards Canicus.

"According to the Pokédex you already know both ember and bite attacks, you know how to channel fire from your stomach to an ember attack. Instead of releasing the fire as embers, I want you to channel the fire to your teeth and practice the bite attack on small twigs near to the waters edge. Practice the move till you can use it at an instant alright?"Ash asked Canicus.

Canicus promptly barked and ran towards the water's edge and started to practise the Fire Fang attack.

The training continued for about two hours and the Pokémon came near Ash.

"How did it go?"

Thor replied 'It was no big deal, I managed to make an exact statue made of water resembling me'

"And you guys?"

They all nodded to their trainer.

"Let's see then, triton use a short range hail attack"

Triton promptly released a small Hail storm.

"You did good Triton" Ash congratulated the Poliwhirl.

"Let's see a condensed heat wave attack Moria point it at Triton when I say so"

"Triton when I say go, use your Hydro Pump Attack to block the attack from Moria"

"GO"

Moria promptly released a condensed heat wave attack that met with a hydro pump attack and produced steam.

"Now both of you cut the attack at the same time"

"NOW"

Promptly both Pokémon stopped.

"Good Work both of you, now let's see a Fire Fang attack on this twig Canicus"

Canicus promptly bit a twig with his fangs which were glowing twig broke into two and both pieces burned to ashes.

"Good work Canicus, the attack was perfect, now you just have to practice it on bigger things"

Canicus started wagging its tail in happiness from the praise from his trainer.

"Before we get going we have to discuss the matter of evolution for the three of you"

"Canicus, it's not time for you to evolve so don't try the puppy eyes with me" Ash scolded the puppy Pokémon who promptly ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Well as for Thor, I was planning to visit the power plant after we get three badges and Moria can evolve any time she wants. Have you reached a decision Triton, what's it gonna be? Politoed or Poliwrath"

'Politoed' Triton replied to its trainer.

"So let's see, Triton needs a king's rock and Thor needs an Electrizer for evolution and I have both items with anytime you are ready to evolve and I'm going to remove the Everstone from your neck"

"Canicus come here" Ash called out to the still embarrassed puppy Pokémon.

"I know it's the dream of all Growlithe to evolve into Arcanine but if I evolve you too soon it won't make you strong but rather will destroy your potential."

The Growlithe nodded to its trainer finally understanding.

"That's why I'm gonna give you an Everstone in case you run into any fire stone before you are ready to evolve" Ash ended the conversation in a stern note and promptly put a collar embedded with Everstone around Canicus's neck.

"Triton, put on this king's rock on your head" Ash told the Poliwhirl.

'Are you kidding me?'

'Nope'

'Sigh….The things I do…..'

The Poliwhirl grumbled and put on the king's rock.

'Cut it out, you still need to get some experience in battles wearing the king's rock to evolve, which might take some time'

'Still not happy about this, maybe I should have chosen to become a Poliwrath, at least I wouldn't have to put on this dumb rock waiting for evolution' Triton thought to himself.

"Moria, come here, let me take out the Everstone collar around your neck" Ash called out to the Swablu who was trying to hold in her laughter at the sight of her teammate wearing crown shaped rock on his head.

After taking out the Everstone collar from Moria.

"Now let's get going to viridian city" Ash said to his Pokémon and returned them all to their Pokéballs and started walking towards viridian.

After a few minutes of walking,

"Heelllpp"

Ash suddenly heard a loud scream for help and promptly started rushing towards the place he heard the scream for help. On reaching the site he saw an orange haired girl being attacked by a Gyarados, which was clearly really angry from the way it was firing Dragon Rage attack all-around her. She was attempting to fight it with her Starmie which looked as if it would faint any second.

"Moria come out and use Siren's Cry" Ash shouted as he threw the premier ball and released her.

The Swablu used sing attack that seemed to echo and the Gyarados was suddenly put to sleep.

"Thank you, I thought I was a goner, that Gyarados sure was very strong" the girl thanked ash and continued, "My name is Misty Waterflower, what's yours?"

"My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town" he continued, "Are you going to the Pokémon centre?"

"I am, all my Pokémon are worn out" She replied.

"Are you coming now, I am going there" Ash enquired.

"Sure, let's get out of here" She added while starting to walk towards Viridian City after shooting a terrified glance at the still asleep atrocious Pokémon.

 **================================================================Viridian City: Inside the Pokémon Centre**

"Hey Nurse Joy" Ash greeted the nurse as he walked into the Pokémon centre.

"Hello Ash, do you want me to heal your Pokémon now? She asked.

"Not right now, I just wanted to book a room for tonight" Ash replied

"One for me too" Misty added.

"I will, just hand me your id's"

Misty handed over her id while ash handed over his Pokédex.

After a few seconds,

"All done two rooms booked for tonight" said Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy please heal my Pokémon" Misty told the nurse while handing over her Pokémon.

"Sure" She replied with a smile.

"I am going to the Pokémon battle club" Ash said to misty with excitement in his voice.

"Okay, let's go" Misty replied with amusement evident in her tone.

"Are you going to teach your Pokémon new attacks? Or are you looking for a Pokémon battle" Misty enquired while walking out to the training fields.

"I am looking for a battle, two of my Pokémon are ready to evolve and they just need a battle"

Ash walked to the Pokémon battle club just outside the centre and greeted the attendant "Hello" he continued, "My names Ash, I am looking for a Pokémon battle"

The attendant replied, "You certainly came to the right place, my names Don George, this is your first time here, isn't it?

"Yes" Ash replied.

"I can register you in the Battle Club network for a small fee of 500 PokéDollar, after that, you can use the battle club facility at any region without any additional cost, what do you say? Do you want to register in the Battle Club network?"

"I do" Ash replied.

"Please hand over your Pokédex" Don George requested.

Ash handed over his Pokédex to the attendant. After scanning the Pokédex and registering Ash in the Battle Club network, Don George handed the Pokédex back to Ash.

"What sort of battle do you want to participate in?"

"Three-on-Three single matches would be good" Ash replied.

"Searching…..Found" the computer chimed suddenly.

"There is only one trainer currently in the battle club ready for 3-on-3 single matches, his name is John Grey, he's from Viridian city, should I contact him for the match?" Don George asked Ash.

"Sure" Ash replied.

After a few minutes,

"Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town report for battle in Battle Club arena outside the facility"

Outside in the Battle Club Arena,

Referee announced "This is a 3-on-3 single match between Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and John Grey from Viridian city, both trainers will release their first Pokémon on 3.1...2…..3...Begin"

"GO"

John Grey released his Pidgeotto while ash released Triton who was still wearing the ridiculous king's rock (In his most humble opinion).

"I go first Pidgeotto use quick attack into aerial ace" John commanded.

The Pidgeotto gained speed and rushed towards the Poliwhirl with an Aerial Ace attack aided by Quick Attack.

"Triton, use protect to defend and follow it up with Ice Beam, freeze its wings"

Poliwhirl suddenly raised a green coloured 360 degree green coloured shield in front of a surprised Pidgeotto that noticed it after it appeared behind to execute the second part of aerial ace, before it could react it suddenly slammed into the shield, which left it dazed and unable to react and was hit with the Ice Beam attack that froze its wings, making it unable to fly away.

"Pidgeotto try to get out of there" john shouted panicked.

"Sitting Duck" Misty muttered in a low voice.

"End this with Waterfall attack"

Before the trainer or Pokémon could react, the Pidgeotto was hit by a full body tackle covered with water that launched the Pidgeotto back clearly knocked out.

"Winner is Poliwhirl"

"John Grey sent out your next Pokémon"

"Go Gloom"

'Oh man when I am gonna evolve, how long will I have to put up with this humiliation?' Triton thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and in front of the snickering Gloom, Triton finally evolved into a proud and serious looking Politoed that suddenly ruined the moment by burping.

"Good going Triton, you evolved" Ash congratulated his new Politoed that looked delirious from the sudden influx of energy. He then pointed his Pokédex at Triton,

'Politoed, the frog Pokémon, the curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokémon earns from its peers. Its cries make Poliwag obey.

This Politoed is a male with abilities Water Absorb and Drizzle.

It is 1.3 M tall and weighs 35 Kg.

Attacks: Water Sport, Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap, Wake-Up Slap, Rain Dance, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Hidden Power, Protect, Return, Dig, Double Team, Facade, Rest ,Attract, Round, Scald, Sleep Talk, Substitute, Secret Power, Haze, Mist, Refresh ,Water Pulse, Waterfall, Ice Ball, Mind Reader, Endeavour, Hydro Pump, Mud Bomb, Endure,Earthquake,Brick Break, Swagger, Surf, Power-Up-Punch, Ice Beam, Psychic, Toxic, Bulldoze, Hail'

"Return Triton, you can battle after a check-up from Nurse Joy" Ash returned fs Politoed and tossed a premier ball out releasing his Swablu.

"Go, Moria"

Referee announced "Begin the match"

"Gloom use magical leaf"

"Use Substitute and then hit it with a Peck attack" Ash commanded.

Swablu was suddenly replace by a substitute that took the hit and she suddenly charged the Gloom with a peck attack.

"While it close hit it with Sweet Scent and Magical leaf Full power" John commanded.

"Fall back and counter the Magical leaf attack with mirror move" Ash commanded.

The barrage of magical leaf was suddenly countered by another barrage of magical leaf attack that answered the attack leaf for leaf.

"Now, use condensed heat wave"

"Use protect" John commanded.

The green shield suddenly sprung up near Gloom and stopped the heat wave attack.

"Full power Moria, break that shield" Ash commanded.

"Hang in there Gloom"

Suddenly the heat wave attack grew into beam of flame that originated from the Swablu, that overwhelmed the protect attack with the increase in power and revealed a charred and fainted Gloom.

'Flamethrower, which means' Ash thought to himself.

Moria suddenly glowed a bright white and started to grow, when the light faded in the sky there was an Altaria flying in the sky in place of Swablu.

"Altaria…."Moria screamed with ecstasy on finally evolving.

"Good going Moria" Ash congratulated her and pointed his Pokédex at her.

'Altaria, the Humming Pokémon, Altaria sings in a gorgeous wings are like cotton clouds. This Pokémon catches updrafts with its buoyant wings and soars up into the wild blue yonder.

This Altaria is a Female with abilities Natural Cure and Cloud Nine.

It is 1.4M tall and weighs 21 Kg.

Attacks: Peck, Growl, Astonish, Sing, Safeguard, Mist, Dragon Pulse, Hidden Power, Roost, Agility, Haze, Feather Dance, Disarming Voice, Natural Gift, Round, Take Down, Refresh, Mirror Move, Cotton Guard, Moon Blast, Ice beam, Aerial Ace, Echoed Voice, Double Team, Steel Wing, Substitute, Dazzling Gleam, Secret Power, Dragon Rush, Uproar, Tailwind, Heat Wave,

Attacks learned on evolution: Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Pursuit and Power Swap'

"Return Moria" Ash commanded softly seeing his opponent was waiting for the next match to begin.

Referee announced "Begin the match"

"You had this match only to evolve your Pokémon, eh" John asked ash.

"Sure did, thanks for that by the way. I'll go first, go Thor"

Ash released his Electabuzz that looked pumped for the match.

"You are gonna face my starter, tough luck Ash, I'm gonna win this" John goaded and released an Ivysaur that looked way more experienced that its team members.

"Ivysaur use Frenzy Plant"

"Thor, Magnet rise and use Hirashin and deliver a double Ice Hammer" Ash commanded.

The frenzy plant attack reached near the Electabuzz and before it struck home there was a flash of yellow light, which was followed by a bellow of pain from the Ivysaur that could not move after the Frenzy Plant attack. On looking it was seen that the Ivysaur was struck by the Electabuzz that was somehow near it, with an Ice attack that managed to knock out the behemoth.

"The match is over! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum from pallet town" The referee announced, which was faced by stunned faces of both Misty and John.

"Good Work Thor, take a rest" Ash congratulated his victorious Pokémon and moved towards his opponent.

"Thanks for the match John, I look forward to our next match" Ash told his opponent while exchanging a shake hand after the match.

He replied "You can bet on that kid, I expected a very different outcome in the last match" and continued, "You are participating in this year's Indigo League right?"

"I am" Ash replied.

"Then I'll see you there kid, we will have a proper match there" John replied and walked into the Battle Club while Ash and Misty walked towards the Pokémon centre.

"I'm impressed Ash, it was a good battle" Misty congratulated ash.

"I enjoyed it too, it was after all my first official match" Ash replied while walking towards Nurse Joy, leaving a stunned Misty behind.

'Good god! That was his first official match! I would hate to face him after a year of experience' Misty thought to herself.

"Hey Nurse Joy" Ash greeted the nurse as he walked into the Pokémon centre.

"Hello Ash, do you want me to heal your Pokémon now? She asked.

"Yes, Please" Ash replied and handed over his Pokémon for healing.

After Dinner,

"Hey misty, I'm going to my room for resting, I'll be setting out early in the morning"

"Sure, just don't forget to call me, we can travel together" Misty replied.

"Okay, see you in the morning" ash replied to misty and walked into his room and soon fell asleep.

 **================================================================Author's Note**

 **Combos:**

 **Siren's Cry: Sing + Echoed Voice**

 **Ice Hammer: Ice Punch + Hammer Arm**

 **Canicus –Born of Fire**

 **Let me know about how the battle scene went. Advice on how to improve the story is always welcome.**

 **I also want to say this, I only evolve a Pokémon only after it has learned all the attacks it can learn in in that particular stage. I might also make exceptions for some Pokémon.**

 **As for how Poliwhirl evolved, it is similar to how it evolved in the anime for Misty.**

 **Also, in the story instead of trade evolution for Pokémon like Graveller, levelling up is enough. For Pokémon like Onix, evolution takes place when the Pokémon levels up while holding Metal Coat.**

 **Let me know your opinions.**

 **.Comment**


	5. Viridian Forest

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon.

" **Read"-Dialogues**

' **Review'-Thoughts/Telepathy**

' **POKEDEX DATA'**

 **Chapter 5: Viridian Forest**

 **Next Day**

After an early breakfast Ash and Misty headed out to Pewter City through Viridian Forest. While walking through the forest, Misty suddenly screamed scaring the life out of Ash.

'Good god! I think it's louder than a Screech attack' Ash thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Ash enquired to the now pale misty, who looked like she could faint any second.

Prompting Misty to point at a green caterpillar resting in the grass.

"Good find Misty, you found a Caterpie" Ash said to misty.

"Do you want to catch it?" Ash continued.

"Noooooooo, I don't want to, I hate bug Pokémon" Misty hollered at Ash.

"Sheesh! No need to scream, I'm gonna catch it" Ash replied.

Ash quickly took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Caterpie that finally woke up hearing Misty's scream.

"Go Pokéball"

After a few seconds of twitching, the Pokéball finally came to rest, indicating that Caterpie was captured.

"All right I caught a Caterpie" Ash yelled with happiness in his voice.

"Look, I'm really happy for your capture" Misty congratulated him and continued," but, for god's sake keep that thing away from me".

Ash nodded his head in agreement; he didn't want to hear Misty's screech again. He then pointed the Pokédex at the Pokéball,

 **'** **Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite; it can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odour. This Caterpie is a Male with Ability: Shield Dust and Run Away.**

 **This Pokémon is of 0.4 M height and weighs 3.0 Kg**

 **Attacks: Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite** **.** '

'Good! He already knows Bug Bite, I have to teach him Electroweb before he evolves' Ash thought to himself.

"Let's take a break, Misty I have to train my Pokémon"

"Sure, but keep that disgusting bug away from me" Misty replied.

"Come on out" Ash shouted ignoring Misty's comment and threw the Pokéballs releasing his Pokémon.

"Thor,Triton,Moria,Canicus meet your team mate, Caterpie" ash introduced his newest Pokémon.

The Pokémon all surrounded and greeted the Caterpie, welcoming him to the team.

"Let's train! Triton and Moria practice your moves and increase their potency; Canicus practise Fire Fang on the tree stumps and Thor stay back with me" Ash ordered.

The Pokémon all shouted in agreeing to their trainer's order and rushed to complete it.

"Thor, establish a mental link between me and Caterpie" Ash ordered.

'It is done'

'Thanks buddy' Ash thought to Thor.

'Hey, Caterpie, My name's Ash' he continued, 'Do you want to come with me?'

The Caterpie replied mentally, 'I will, if you promise to help me achieve my dream'

'And what is your dream?' Ash enquired with some curiosity.

'I want to be the strongest Butterfree in the world' he replied in a quite tone.

'Then I promise you this right here and right now, I will make you the strongest

Butterfree in the world, if you accompany me and allow me to train you' Ash replied.

'Would you like a name Caterpie?' Ash enquired

'No, I want you to give me a name when I evolve into a Butterfree' Caterpie replied.

'Sure, now are you ready for training?' Ash asked.

The Caterpie nodded showing his consent.

"Caterpie, let's see a tackle attack on that tree" Ash ordered pointing at a nearby tree.

The Caterpie charged towards the used a tackle attack that rattled the whole tree.

"Good, now let's see string shot and Bug Bite one after the other" Ash commanded.

Caterpie promptly launched a sting shot attack at the tree and pulled itself near the tree and proceeded to use Bug Bite on the tree leaving deep grooves at the spot where he used bug bite.

"Very Good, Caterpie, the attack are all well done. Now, Thor is going to teach you

Electroweb attack, are you ready?"

The Caterpie nodded and accompanied Thor to the edge of clearing and proceeded to learn Electroweb.

 **Time Skip**

 **After a few hours of training,**

"How was the training Thor? Did he manage to learn the attack? "Ash enquired.

'He's good, he learnt the attack' Thor continued, 'He had trouble in generating electricity in the web, I taught him how to generate the necessary voltage'

"Okay then. Caterpie, use Electroweb on that rock" Ash commanded.

Caterpie promptly fired an Electroweb attack at the rock.

"Very good Caterpie, I'm proud of you" Ash congratulated his newest Pokémon.

"Triton, Moria and Canicus come here guys" Ash hollered.

"Canicus let's see a fire fang attack on that tree stump, Triton get ready to put out the fire"

Canicus started running towards the tree stump with his jaws wide open and teeth covered in flames and bit the tree stump, causing the stump to catch fire and burn down completely. Before the fire could spread, Triton promptly put out the fire causing steam and smoke to rise to the sky.

"Good job Canicus and Caterpie you both perfected your attacks" Ash congratulated his newest Pokémon.

Meanwhile,

'Smoke…..means fire, trainers with food….'thought a bird Pokémon and immediately started flying towards the smoke.

The bird Pokémon quickly reached above the rising smoke and looked down,

'Great it's a trainer with an electric type' the Pokémon thought to itself disappointed.

'Oh my god, that is the juiciest Caterpie ever, look at its size' the Pokémon thought to itself.

'I will be caught or I'll get shocked, either way I'll get food' the Pokémon thought itself while evaluating the situation.

The now seen Pidgey gave a loud shriek and started charging towards the Caterpie at high speeds, augmented by its quick attack.

"Caterpie get ready for your first battle" Ash commanded, on hearing the loud shriek of the Pidgey.

"Wait for it, when its near, fire you Electroweb attack" Ash ordered in a low tone.

The Pidgey knew something was wrong especially when the Caterpie and trainer was calm, but it paid no attention to what its common sense was telling and continued charging towards the Caterpie at high speeds, aided by its quick attack.

Suddenly, the Caterpie launched a web of electricity that encircled the Pidgey and proceeded to knock it out by shocking it.

"Good going Caterpie, Go Pokéball" Ash congratulated his Caterpie and proceeded to throw a fastball at the knocked out Pidgey.

The ball started to twitch side to side for a few seconds and finally came to rest.

"All right I caught a Pidgey" Ash yelled with happiness in his voice.

Caterpie suddenly started to shoot its string shot around it at high speeds, while glowing and formed a cocoon that intoned in a solemn tone, "Metapod".

"Good job Metapod" Ash congratulated his newly evolved Pokémon and pointed the Pokédex at Metapod,

' **Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. This Metapod is a Male with Ability: Shed Skin.**

 **This Pokémon is of 0.8 M height and weighs 10.0 Kg**

 **Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb and Harden.'**

"Very good Metapod, you are doing well and soon you will achieve your dream of being a Butterfree" He continued, "Now let's see about our new friend"

Ash pointed the Pokédex at the fastball.

' **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. This Pidgey is a Female with Ability: Keen Eye and Big Pecks**

 **This Pokémon is of 0.8 M height and weighs 10.0 Kg**

 **Attacks: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack,**

 **Egg Moves: Feint Attack, Pursuit and Uproar (All Locked)'**

'This one's quite strong, with an impressive set of egg moves. I think she didn't evolve due to scarcity in food' Ash thought to himself.

"Guys, let's take a break and have lunch" Ash told his Pokémon and took out food for each of his Pokémon and gave it to them in their bowls. He took out an extra bowl and put food for a flying type.

Ash threw the Pokéball and released his newest Pokémon, the Pidgey. He took out a Paralyze Heal and sprayed it on the Pidgey and gave it some potion, after a few minutes the potion and paralyze heal took effect and the Pidgey was fully healed.

"Go on have some food" Ash told the Pidgey that suddenly looked a bit apprehensive.

No further encouragement needed the bird Pokémon started eating the food with ferocity usually seen from Snorlax.

'As I suspected, she was starving. Good thing all Pokémon are so resilient or it would have taken a long time for Pidgey to be battle ready. From what I see, she'll be ready for battle very soon 'Ash thought to Thor.

'She's certainly got spunk, I'll give you that' Thor thought back.

After everybody had their food Ash stood up and faced the Pidgey, which was trying not to squirm at the glance of all the Pokémon around her.

'Thor make a mind link between me and Pidgey' Ash ordered.

'Pidgey, my name's Ash, I want to be your trainer what do you say" Ash asked the Pidgey.

The Pidgey nodded and gave her consent to the idea.

'How about I give you a name?' Ash asked.

'Sure'

'How about …...Zephira' Ash mused.

The Pidgey gave a nod indicating her consent to the name.

"Guys let's head back to misty before she starts screeching again" Ash suddenly ordered his Pokémon and rushed back towards Misty who was resting at a separate clearing.

"Hey Misty" Ash greeted Misty.

"Hello Ash how was the training?" Misty enquired.

"It was good Caterpie evolved and I caught a Pidgey" Ash replied with enthusiasm.

"Good, now can we get going to Pewter City?" Misty asked Ash.

"Sure, let's get going" Ash replied.

Ash and Misty continued walking towards the route to Pewter City accompanied by all of Ash's Pokémon except Metapod who was resting in his Pokéball.

Zephira and Moria flew above them while Thor, Canicus and Triton walked besides them.

As they continued walking towards Pewter city, they heard a loud scream, hearing the scream they rushed towards the source only to come across a weird sight; a young man and women accompanied by a Meowth being blasted away by a Pichu with a Thunderbolt attack.

'How can a Pichu have enough electricity to use Thunderbolt attack and to maintain it on two human and a Pokémon at the same time, its skill is incredible for a wild Pokémon; I must have it' Ash thought to himself.

As ash tried to step forward and challenge the Pichu, Misty suddenly rushed forward with a Pokéball in hand towards the Pichu screaming "CUTIE! I MUST HAVE YOU"

Only to be promptly launched back with a thunderbolt attack from the suddenly smirking Pichu.

'Guess she doesn't know what happens when you startle a Pichu' Ash thought to himself with a sweat drop.

"Hey Pichu! I want to challenge you to a battle, if I win you have to come with me, if I lose you get a week's food and I won't challenge you ever again" Ash shouted out to the Pichu while taking out a week's worth food and placing it near him, enticing the wild Pokémon.

The now interested Pichu started looking over the food and came across a particular bottle filled with a red liquid 'Food of the gods…..I must have you…'Pichu thought to himself with stars in his eyes.

As Ash watched the Pichu suddenly gained a fired-up look in his eyes on seeing the food and nodded.

"All right then, Go Thor" Ash shouted and released his first Pokémon ever.

"Are you ready Pichu? Let's begin, you get the first move" Ash shouted.

'You shouldn't have done that' Pichu thought to himself while using nasty plot.

'He's smart' Ash thought to himself on seeing the Pichu glowing with a black aura.

'Thor get ready for his next attack then use Hirashin and knock him out with an Ice Hammer' Ash thought to Thor.

'Get a load of my Thunderbolt' Pichu thought to himself as he launched a nasty thunderbolt at his opponent.

Suddenly his opponent vanished with a flash of yellow and hit him from behind with some kind of ice attack and he knew no more…

"Go Pokéball!" Ash shouted and tossed a Luxury Ball at the fainted Pichu.

The Pokéball twitched for some time before finally coming to rest indicating that the Pichu was caught successfully.

"I caught a Pichu" Ash screamed to the heavens hugging his suddenly embarrassed starter and the Luxury Ball to his chest.

"Come on out Pichu" Ash shouted and threw his Pokéball releasing the fainted Pichu. Ash took out a Revive and Potion and started treating his newest Pokémon causing it to wake up and look around its surrounding.

'I was caught' Pichu thought to himself embarrassed at his lose in the match.

'Thor create a mind link between us' Ash thought to his starter.

'Hey Pichu' Ash thought.

'Oh! It's you' Ash heard a young voice in his head from Pichu.

'Yes, my names Ash, I want to be your trainer' Ash thought back.

'Fine, I'll follow you on one condition'

'What's that?'

'Make me the strongest Raichu in the world' Pichu thought back 'oh and feed me the food of gods every day'

'Food of the gods?' Ash thought back, a bit amused.

'Yes, the thing you humans refer to as ketchup' Pichu thought back to his new trainer.

'You want ketchup everyday' Ash thought back struggling to contain his laughter.

'Yes! Feed me now' Pichu thought back in a pompous tone.

Ash lost his fight with laughter and started laughing out loud startling awake a blackened Misty who suddenly hit him over the head with a mallet, thinking he was laughing at her.

'Why me?! Why do I always come across the crazy ones' Ash thought to himself, crying anime-tears.

'I'll feed you now' Ash thought back to the now amused Pichu and took out a bottle of ketchup and gave it to Pichu, who started drinking it with vigour.

As Pichu was drinking the ketchup Ash took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pichu.

' **Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves. This Pichu is a Male with Ability: Static and Lightning Rod.**

 **This Pokémon is of 0.3 M height and weighs 2 Kg**

 **Attacks: Thunder Shock, Charm, Tail Whip, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, Thunder Wave and Thunderbolt**

 **Egg Moves: Disarming Voice, Fake Out, Endure, Volt Tackle (Locked)'**

'Very good moves' Ash thought.

'I know' Pichu thought back, a bit smug.

'Could use some work' Ash thought back taking out the smug expression in Pichu's face, he continued 'Can I give you a name?'

'Sure, but it has to be Badass and awe-inspiring' Pichu thought back.

'Hmph, how about….Sparky' Ash thought back.

'I'll shock you' Pichu threatened Ash and his cheeks started sparking with electricity.

'Okay Okay chill Pichu, how about…..Bolt' Ash thought back.

'Cliché….but I like it…..I am BOLT….fear me!' Pichu thought back while thinking of a cool self intro.

'Sure…..maybe after you grow up a bit' Ash teased back.

'Don't make me shock you Ash' Pichu thought back.

===================================================== **Time Skip-Few hours later**

The group started walking forwards towards pewter city with Ash currently in high spirits at being successful in catching new Pokémon.

'I only need a Weedle then I'll have one of each Pokémon species commonly found in viridian forest' Ash thought to himself as he walked.

"Pidgey….."

Hearing Pidgey's shriek Ash looked forwards and saw a Weedle crawling across their path.

Weedle was a small larva Pokémon with a rust-coloured segmented body and a venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail.

'God must really love me' Ash thought to himself, a bit smug.

"Pichu, use Thunder Wave on that Weedle" Ash commanded.

Pichu let loose a small bolt of electricity that stunned the Weedle and Ash promptly threw a nest ball at it. The net ball twitched from side to side and finally came to rest.

Ash promptly shouted with joy "I got a Weedle" and started jumping around like a loon and Pichu promptly shocked him to stop him.

'Why me! 'Ash thought to himself 'I'll have to break this habit very soon and I'm going to enjoy it' Ash finished the thought with a Sadistic smile at the young Pichu, who suddenly felt as if a Ghost Pokémon just passed through him.

'Let's see now…..'Ash thought to himself and pointed the Pokédex at the Net Ball.

' **Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favourite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red nose. This Weedle is a Male with Abilities:Shield Dust and Run Away.**

 **This Pokémon is of 0.3 M height and weighs 3.2 Kg**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot and Bug Bite'**

 **=====================================================Time Skip**

 **2 Days Later**

' **Kakuna, the Cocoon Poké remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. This Kakuna is a Male with Ability: Shed Skin.**

 **This Pokémon is of 0.7 M height and weighs 11 Kg**

 **Moves: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb and Harden'**

"Congratulations on your evolution Kakuna, since you've already learned Harden on evolution, work together with Metapod to learn Iron Defence" Ash suggested to the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Bolt good work on learning Electroweb, now work with Moria to learn Disarming Voice" Ash commanded.

He continued "Canicus,work on your speed,the copy on the far right is not the right shade of colour".

"Triton work on Disarming Voice with Bolt and Moria"

"Zephira continue working on increasing your speed"

"Thor continue your physical and mental workouts" He concluded.

'Things are shaping up very nicely' Ash thought to himself happily.

 **=====================================================Time Skip-2 Days Later**

 **12:00 PM**

Ash and his Pokémon continued their training in another clearing in the vast natural maze that was called Viridian forest. When they were suddenly alarmed by a loud battle cry near them, announcing the arrival of a fat boy who was dressed…quite weirdly. He wore a helmet on his head and was dressed in a black samurai armour and black shorts. He wore black sandals on his feet and had a bug catching net

strapped to his back. He also carried a sword that he was waving around like a maniac while rushing into the clearing.

"Greetings young trainer, I am Samurai. Am I addressing a trainer from the town of Pallet?" he asked in a loud boisterous tone that led Misty to the clearing where her new friend was training.

Ash looked over to the weird kid in front of him, if his eyes didn't deceive him the kid was wearing a heavy black armour and running about with a heavy sword in this forest.

'The heat must have gotten into his head'Ash thought to himself and replied,

"Yeah, I am from Pallet Town"

"Then,shall we have a three on three Pokémon battle" said Samurai.

Ash thought for a while and accepted the battle.

"I go first," said Samurai "come on out Pinsir". The Pokéball released a large, brown, stag beetle looking Pokémon. It stood on two legs and had a large set of pincers on its forehead.

'The kids got a Pinsir! Where the hell did he find one from?' Ash thought to himself.

Ash took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pinsir

' **Pinsir, the stag beetle Pokémon. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents**.'

'From its body build, it looks really young and very inexperienced, I'll go with Metapod'

"Go Metapod" Ash called out and released his Metapod.

"Pinsir, charge in with your Tackle attack" the fatso…err…Samurai commanded.

"Take it with Iron Defence and while its close use Electroweb" Ash commanded.

The Pinsir charged and hit the Metapod with its Tackle attack, who took it with his Iron Defence, which dazed the Pinsir and before it could react, it was hit with a web of electricity that paralyzed it.

"Alright, Metapod use Iron-Tackle and finish it" Ash commanded.

The Metapod fired a String shot at the tree directly above it and rose along the string, suddenly it gained a metallic sheen and charged the Pinsir with a Tackle from above and knocked it out.

"Good job Metapod" Ash congratulated his Pokémon on his victory.

The Metapod suddenly glowed and the cocoon burst open and released the Butterfly

Pokémon who let loose a triumphant cry on his evolution "Freeee….."

"Good Job Butterfree, congratulation on attaining a part of your dream" Ash shouted out loud.

'Thank god it evolved Butterfree is one of the only non-creepy Bug Pokémon, after all what girl can hate a Butterfly?' Misty thought to herself.

"Now return and take a rest" Ash commanded and returned Butterfree to his Pokéball.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Ash asked the Samurai who was distracted by the evolution.

"Alright, Go Metapod" Samurai commanded.

"Go Zephira" Ash commanded and released his Pidgey.

"I'll go first, Pidgey hit it with Quick Feint before it uses Harden and finish it with Gust"

The Pidgey suddenly disappeared and hit the Metapod from the behind and before it's trainer could react it was hit with a Gust attack that knocked out the Metapod.

"Good job Pidgey, return" Ash returned his victorious Pokémon to her Pokéball.

'Quick and Decisive' Misty thought to herself, amused.

The Samurai finally understood how outmatched he was and with a heavy heart he released his next Pokémon.

"Go Weedle" He commanded.

"Go Kakuna" Ash shouted and released the next Pokémon.

"Weedle use poison sting" Samurai commanded.

The poison sting made contact with Kakuna and it had no effect on it because of its part Poison typing.

"My turn, Kakuna use Electroweb" Ash commanded.

Kakuna let loose a wide spread web of electricity that caught the Weedle, electrocuting and paralyzing it.

"Alright, Kakuna use Iron-Tackle and finish it" Ash commanded triumphantly.

The Kakuna fired a String shot at the tree directly above it and rose along the string, suddenly it gained a metallic sheen and charged the Weedle with a Tackle from above and knocked it out.

"Good job Kakuna" Ash congratulated his Pokémon on his victory.

The Kakuna suddenly glowed and the cocoon burst open and released the Bee

Pokémon who let loose a triumphant buzz on his evolution "BeeeDrilll….."

"Good Job Beedrill, congratulation on your evolution" Ash shouted out loud.

'You just had to evolve into a creepy Bug with stingers to boot' Misty thought to herself nervously.

"Now return and take a rest" Ash commanded and returned Beedrill to his Pokéball.

"That was one of the best battle that I've ever had" the Samurai told him after the match while exchanging handshakes.

"Do you know a quick route out of this forest to Pewter?" Misty suddenly interrupted. She was getting really annoyed with the Bugs and Viridian Forest.

"Yes, I know a short cut, come with me I'll show you," said the self-proclaimed gallant Samurai.

After a few minutes of walking the Samurai suddenly stopped and told the trainers "Follow this path and you will be in Pewter City by tonight".

"Thank you Samurai" said a relieved Misty and Ash.

"I hope to have another battle with you someday Ash" Samurai intoned in a solemn tone.

"We will have another match the next time I pass through Viridian Forest" Ash replied to the Samurai.

Ash and Misty bid farewell to the Samurai and continued on the indicated short cut to Pewter City for Ash's first gym battle.

After walking along the route Ash and Misty decided to take a short rest in the clearing in the side of their route. Ash quickly released all his Pokémon and fed them.

As they were feeding Ash took out his Pokédex and pointed it at his Butterfree.

' **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. This Butterfree is a Male with Ability: Tinted Lens and Compound Eyes.**

 **This Pokémon is of 1.2 M height and weighs 32 Kg**

 **Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb, Harden, Iron Defence, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder and Stun Spore'**

'Hello Ash' Ash suddenly heard a new voice in his head.

'Butterfree? 'Ash thought back.

His Butterfree merely nodded back.

'Of course! Butterfree are said to be naturally psychic' Ash finally remembered.

'Have thought of a name for me and Beedrill?' Butterfree questioned back.

'Of course I did' Ash thought back, a bit offended, 'How about Papillion for you?'

'I like it' Papillion replied back in a happy tone.

Next, Ash pointed the Pokédex at Beedrill.

' **Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and Its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly. This Beedrill is a Male with Ability: Swarm and Sniper. This Pokémon is of 1.0 M height and weighs 30 Kg.**

 **Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb, Harden, Iron Defence, Twineedle, Fury Attack and Focus Energy'**

"Very good Beedrill" Ash congratulated his Pokémon.

The Beedrill increased its buzzing and nodded, in appreciation for his trainers words.

"I thought of a name for you, Sting do you like it?" Ash ended his question in an apprehensive tone.

The Beedrill buzzed again, while looking at Butterfree.

'He likes it, he say it indicates that he's badass' Butterfree told ash in an amused tone.

"I'm glad you like it" Ash replied to his Beedrill.

The gang stood up after resting and started their trek towards Pewter city. The road soon came to a sharp turn and they came across the breath taking view of Pewter city. It was nearly night time and lights were switched on, giving a nice view of the city from their position.

"Finally! I can sleep in a nice, warm bed again," Misty sighed with relief.

'Even though it took some time, I'm finally here, Boulder Badge, Here I come' Ash thought to himself and started running towards the city accompanied by Misty and Canicus hot on his heels carrying the ever-lazy Bolt.

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

 **Ash's Pokémon**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

Thor [Electabuzz]

Moria [Altaria]

Triton [Politoed]

Canicus [Growlithe]

Papillion [Butterfree]

Zephira [Pidgey]

Bolt [Pichu]

Sting [Beedrill]

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

 **Sorry for the late update and yeah Ash caught some more Pokémon and they**

 **Evolved pretty fast since Bug Pokémon evolve very fast. First Gym battle in the next chapter.**

 **Let me know how the chapter was.**

 **.Comment**


	6. The Boulder Badge

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Pokémon.

" **Read"-Dialogues**

' **Review'-Thoughts/Telepathy**

' **POKEDEX DATA'**

 **Chapter 5(Minor Changes) Updated**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

 **Chapter 6: Boulder Badge**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

They walked in silence as they neared Pewter City and soon they saw a bearded man sleeping on a rock, he wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and dark green pants and wore a crimson beanie on his head and was snoring.

"The guy looks tired, let's just move forward to the city, I think we can easily find the Pokémon center without anyone's help" Ash commented to misty as they came near him. Misty just nodded, too tired to argue and they walked to the city along the main path and soon found the red roofed building, the Pokémon center and entered inside.

They approached the counter and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy; to heal them night and retired to their separate room for rest and soon fell asleep, being tired from the journey through Viridian forest.

 **Next Day….**

"Good Morning" Ash and Misty greeted the nurse as he walked to the counter after an early breakfast.

"Are our Pokémon healed?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes, they are all healed" She replied and continued, "Are you here for challenging the gym?"

"Yes" Ash replied.

"Well, I'm sad to say that the gym leader is out of town for at least a week" Nurse Joy replied.

"What? Why?" Ash questioned.

"He's been called by the league for some top secret league stuff, he left yesterday evening along with his family to the Indigo Plateau" Nurse Joy replied, shrugging her shoulders.

'It looks like it's going to be a week of training' Ash thought to himself, as he collected his Pokémon from Nurse Joy and left to train his Pokémon, accompanied by Misty.

 **Inside Battle Club facility, Pewter City**

Ash entered the facility and walked to the counter and greeted the receptionist "Hello, My name's Ash and I would like to reserve one of your training rooms for a week"

"There are different types training room available, which one do you want?"

"Can you please show me the available rooms please?" Ash requested.

"Sure" he agreed and took them to one of the many rooms in the building.

The room was very large, with separate training area for each type: There was a wind tunnel for training flying types; a long strip of swimming pool, where condition of the water could be varied; and long stretch of open field for general training.

"This is the elite training area, where all types of Pokémon can be trained simultaneously, other than this, we have rooms specific for all types. Do you want this field or are you training only a particular type of Pokémon?" the receptionist asked Ash, who was speechless seeing the facilities in the room.

"Do you have rooms like this in every city?" Ash asked with curiosity in voice.

"Only in the cities where the eight main gyms are located" He replied.

"I would like to reserve this room for the week" Ash replied.

He accompanied the receptionist to the counter and reserved the room for a week by giving his Pokédex to deduct the necessary amount. He return to the training room and released all his Pokémon.

All eight of his Pokémon stood in the room, looking around in wonder at the place they were called out.

"The gym battle won't be taking place for a week; this leaves us with quite a lot of time for training, time to begin the training…"Ash told to all his Pokémon, with sinister grin.

Thor, Triton and Moria looked on with sympathy for their new friends, who were looking around, not knowing just what they were going to be put through.

"Moria, Papillion, Zephira and Sting, move to the wind tunnel, it's finally the time to do some aerial maneuvering , Triton, Canicus and Bolt, it's time to build up your endurance." Ash called out and all the Pokémon moved to where their trainer indicated.

Ash looked on as his flying type Pokémon flew laps inside the wind tunnel, while being pushed back by the high speed air, while their teammates ran laps through the track filled with loose sand, which made the laps more rewarding in the long run.

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

Time Skip: One week Later

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=**

After a long grueling week of training, Ash and Misty stood in front of the pewter city gym, which was shaped, like a huge rock.

'It was a very rewarding week' Ash thought to himself as he gazed at the gym and remembered just how hard his Pokémon had worked the past week.

The newest members of the team had managed to master Quick attack, Double Team, Hidden Power, Agility, Substitute and Protect very easily under the tutelage of Thor, Moria and Triton.

Zephira managed to evolve into a Pidgeotto, and mastered Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Whirlwind, Feather Dance and Twister, under the tutelage of Moria.

Sting and Papillion also worked with Moria to master Whirlwind, Agility and Aerial Ace. They also managed to master Poison Jab and Psybeam respectively.

Bolt and Canicus were taught Dig and Wild Charge by also managed to pick up Charge Beam and Volt Switch from Thor, whereas Canicus managed to learn Flame Burst, Heat Wave and Flamethrower with a little help from Moria.

Besides training their teammates, all three of his oldest friends managed to pick up some new moves on their own too.

Thor figured out how to use both Electric Terrain and Ion Deluge, while Triton mastered Bulldoze and Bounce; and Moria mastered Power Swap and Hyper Voice.

Ash was suddenly pulled out of his internal monologue, when Misty pushed open the doors of the gym. They entered the gym and found that it was pitch black and they heard a voice call out from the darkness, "Who goes there?"

''I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge the gym for the Boulder badge!'' Ash answered.

Suddenly the lights opened and Ash saw a dark skinned guy, who looked to be about five years older than him, and had brown spiky hair. He wore an orange shirt with a green vest and brown pants. He sat on the other end of the battle field.

"I am Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City and I accept your challenge" he continued, "Please insert your Pokédex on the slot, provided on the Rhydon statue"

"Sure" Ash replied and inserted his Pokédex in the slot, which lit up and scanned it.

'A junior trainer eh! I hope he has something other than Bulbasaur, Charmmander or a Squirtle' Brock thought to himself, as he stood on the other end of the room, going through the computer. He then walked forward and took his position, after calling for the referee. Ash took this as his cue and stood at the other end of the battle field, which was a sandy floor with big rocks on it, randomly.

A referee entered the room and took his place at the side of the field and announced, "This the official gym battle between Brock,the Pewter Gym leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," said the referee, which Brock introduced was his brother Forrest, "Each trainer will use three Pokémon each, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Understood?

They both nodded.

"Let the battle begin!"

Brock released his Pokémon first, "Graveler, Let's rock! " which was a bipedal boulder-like Pokémon with a face, and four muscular arms, with three fingers appeared on the field.

The viewer's sweat dropped on hearing the bad pun, as the gym leader looked on in obliviousness.

Ash shook his head in pity and released his first Pokémon, which was his trusty Politoed, Triton; he then pointed the Pokédex at the Graveler,

" _ **Graveler**_ _ **, the**_ _ **Rock Pokémon**_ _ **,**_ _ **Graveler grows by feeding on rocks. Apparently, it prefers to eat rocks that are covered in moss. This Pokémon eats its way through a ton of rocks on a daily basis**_ "

'A final stage water Pokémon….playing it safe then. Let's see what you can do' Brock thought to himself.

"You can take the first move, Ash" Brock offered.

"Thanks….Triton, use Toxic" Ash commanded.

Triton released a single stream of purple liquid that moved at high speed towards Graveler.

"Use Gyro Ball to deflect it, and go into a Rollout attack" Brock commanded with a smirk.

The Graveler started rotating at high speeds, gaining a metalling sheen,defelcting the poison sideways, which quickly evaporated away, and charged at Triton with a Roll Out attack, powered by the spin from Gyro Ball.

'Shit!'Ash thought to himself, and commanded, "Triton, use Psychic to slow down its speed and use Ice Beam at full power"

Before Brock could give another command, Graveler was caught in the psychic attack and watched on with trepidation as Triton charged his Ice Beam attack.

"Sorry Buddy" Brock muttered in a low voice and commanded, "Explosion".

'Oh Shit!'Ash thought to himself, as Graveler, who was very near to Triton, exploded in a bright light, accompanied by a huge boom and smoke covered the field.

The smoke cleared away, showing the knocked out Graveler and Triton, who survived the explosion due to his instantaneous use of Protect.

"Graveler is unable to battle. The victory goes to Politoed. Gym leader, release you next Pokémon" the referee announced.

"You have trained your Pokémon well Ash, Now let's see what you can do against this guy" Brock congratulated his opponent and released his next Pokémon, a Rhyhorn, which is a rhinoceros-like creature with its body covered in gray, rocky plates. It had four short legs with two claws on each foot; its head was triangular shaped with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge ran along its back, and it had a single short horn on the tip of its snout.

Ash pointed his Pokédex at his next opponent,

" _ **Rhyhorn**_ _ **, the**_ _ **Spikes Pokémon**_ _ **,**_ _ **Rhyhorn's brain is very small. It is so dense, while on a run it forgets why it started running in the first place. It apparently remembers sometimes if it demolishes something**_ "

On hearing the data, all of them sweat dropped, while Rhyhorn looked on with a with a dumb expression.

"Alright then, Rhyhorn, use Shock Run" Brock commanded.

"Shock Run?"Misty asked out loud.

The Rhyhorn started charging at high speeds, with the horn on snout rotating at high speeds, while sparkling with electricity.

'He combined two moves of opposing nature!' Ash thought to himself in wonder.

"Earthquake, now" Ash commanded Triton, who released a series of seismic waves, which shook the field and dealt a lot of damage to the Rhyhorn, who continued charging with recklessness, not even noticing the fact that the electricity around his horn had dissipated.

'Bingo!' Ash thought to himself and commanded, "Now, Finish it with Hydro Pump"

Triton summoned large quantity of water at high pressure and launched it at the still charging Rhyhorn, who was blasted out of the ring, knocking it out in the process.

Brock sighed and returned Rhyhorn to his Pokéball.

"Gym Leader release your last Pokémon" the referee announced.

"You've done very well Ash, now get ready to face my last Pokémon" Brock congratulated his opponent and released his next Pokémon, which turned out to be a large Onix; it resembled a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. It had a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it.

Ash pointed his Pokédex at the Onix,

" **Onix** **, the** **Rock Snake Pokémon** **,** **Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother** "

"Take some rest Triton, you've done a wonderful job" Ash complimented his Pokémon and returned his Pokémon and released his next Pokémon, his faithful starter, Thor.

"I choose you, Thor!"Ash shouted.

"Begin" the referee announced.

"Onix, use Dig" Brock commanded.

Onix suddenly vanished underground, with unexpected speed from such a large Pokémon.

"Thor, use Earthquake" Ash commanded and continued mentally, 'Keep an eye out after you launch the attack, its ability might be Sturdy and if it comes up, knock it out with an Ice hammer attack'.

Thor launched a devastatingly strong Earthquake attack that dealt a lot of damage to Onix, who screeched out loud in pain.

The sudden silence was disturbed by Onix, who rose right below Thor, with an Iron Head attack, which was dodged with Thor's superior promptly, turned around and launched a strong Ice Hammer to Onix's head that knocked it out.

"Onix is unable to battle. Since the gym leader has no Pokémon able to continue the match, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum from pallet town" the referee announced.

"Congrats Ash!" Misty hollered from her seat and rushed down to meet her friend.

Brock recalled Onix, after praising him for his hard work and approached Ash.

"Congratulations Ash, you gave me the hardest match that I have had in my career as the gym leader of Pewter City. I'm sure that you'll grow up to be a trainer that Kanto as a whole, can be very proud off. It's sort of disappointing that I can't personally watch your growth" Seeing Ash's questioning look, he continued, "Even though I love battling, I love meeting different kinds of Pokémon even more. You see, my ambition is to one day become a world renowned Pokémon Doctor; Unfortunately, I am tied up to the gym because my father is away on his Journey and my mother will turn this to a Water type gym the moment I step out…that was the reason that I was away for the last week, I had a meeting in Indigo plateau, because my mother appealed to the gym regulatory authority, for converting this to a Water type gym. I was barely able to overturn it; this gym has been a rock type gym since the establishment of the Indigo League and it was held by my ancestors, I can't simply allow anyone, even if it's my own mother, to spit on their hard work over the past century and leave the place for following my dreams, no matter how tempting it is. It's sort of frustrating to be honest, being cooped up here, I can understand why dad left on his journey" Brock admitted.

"Anyway….Ash, you have rightfully earned this Victory and I give you this boulder badge; take it and fulfill my dream. Can you do that for me, Ash?" he requested.

"Of course" Ash agreed and accepted the Gym Badge.

"You should go and fulfill your own dream, Brock, instead of entrusting it to someone" a voice said from the entrance of the gym, Ash turned to see the man they saw a week ago, who was sleeping outside the city on a rock.

"Who is that?" Ash asked, confused at the man's comment to Brock, who gained a stony look on his face.

"My father…" Brock identified the man.

"Huh!?" Ash exclaimed, even more confused than before.

Brock continued, "My father, Flint, who was the former gym leader, he left for his journey a while back. So why did you comeback now, of all times?" He questioned.

"I came back last week, on hearing that Lola had started the procedure for turning this to a water type gym. I came back to prevent that; But coming back showed me that I was being selfish and keeping Brock from his dreams" Flint admitted and continued,"Brock, I will look after our family, you should go and follow your dreams".

"Thank you father, but first there are something's I need to tell you" Brock told his father.

"I know that you have years of frustration…."Flint started.

"But before that, Ash can you and you friend wait for me in the Pokémon Center till tomorrow morning?" Brock requested, interrupting Flint.

Ash and Misty nodded their heads showing their consent.

"I have long overdue chat with my dear dad" Brock told the two trainers as he bid them farewell and left accompanied by his father, to their home.

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx==x=x=x=x=**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Long time no see huh!**

 **Bet you all thought I abandoned this story.**

 **How was the chapter?**

 **Is it moving in a good direction?**

 **Please Review to let me know!**

 **=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx=x=x=x=x=x=x=xx==x=x=x=x=**


End file.
